Taninim Crusade
The Taninim Crusade was an Imperial Crusade undertaken by the Imperium of Man from 678.M37 through 714.M37 intended to regain control of several regions lost along the northwestern fringe of the Segmentum Obscurus. No fewer than eleven Crusading Space Marine Chapters were sent into the forbidding region known as the Taninim Expanse that extends past the outer edge of known Imperial space. Over time, some of the Chapters that were sent to fight in the Taninim Crusade never returned. The Astral Claws, however, were one of the few Chapters able to Crusade throughout the Expanse for more than four decades and return relatively unscathed. History In the aftermath of the Occlusiad War, the Imperium's attentions turned to regaining control of several regions lost to the Imperium along the northwestern fringe of the Segmentum Obscurus. As part of this Crusade no fewer than 11 Crusading Chapters were sent into the area of the Taninim Expanse in order to identify, target and destroy any emerging threats that might be found there. The Expanse is a vast, alien-haunted realm that extends past the outer edge of the Segmentum Obscurus and includes such infamous and darkly fabled worlds as Naogeddon and Alaks'tar within its bounds. Over time, some of the Chapters sent to fight what was to become known as the Taninim Crusade never returned, while at least one, the Storm Callers, infamously became corrupted by Chaos and fell into civil war between the Loyalist and damned factions within their own ranks. The Astral Claws, however, earned great glory during their more than 40 Terran years of Crusade in the expanse, and were one of the few Chapters that passed into the region and returned again largely unscathed by the experience. Upon returning to the Imperium the Astral Claws were awarded a Sceptre of Victory at the Segmentum Obscurus capital world of Cypra Mundi in recognition of their deeds and a temple to the Emperor dedicated in their honour (now deconsecrated following thei Chapter's fall to Chaos during the infamous Badab War) was raised on the Shrine World of Pycentos to commemorate their actions. Known Campaigns of the Taninim Crusade *'Castigation of the Naraka Sub-Sector' - The Astral Claws' first great campaign of the Crusade was in support of the Imperial counter-attack to regain the Naraka Sub-sector on the very edge of the Imperium. Naraka had suffered nearly a century of brutal Ork oppression under the iron-shod boot of the Warlord Rukka Manyteef and his Bad Moons Sky-Killas. The Astral Claws took the battle to the Orks in the conflict, destroying their yellow-painted tanka-mobs on the Ice World of Gulag-VI and cutting off the Greenskins' vital supplies of fuel, and later succeeded in slaughtering Manyteef's Glittanob bully-boyz on Midrash, spelling the end of the Ork pocket empire. *'Cythral Campaign' - The Astral Claws Chapter went on to spend decades in the outer darkness of the Taninim Expanse, fighting and defeating many enemies including the outcast Eldar citadel-station of Cythral. *'Alaks'tar Campaign' - The Astral Claws battled the Xenarch Empire enclaves at the world of Alaks'tar. *'Recovery of the ''Principia Gravis' - The Astral Claws recovered the lost Explorator Ark ''Principia Gravis and returned it to Cypra Mundi to great acclaim. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 57 Category:T Category:Imperial History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Xenos Campaigns